We'll Carry On: A Kakashi songfic
by Jesus Power
Summary: Kakashi contemplates his past. T for general angst.


I remember the day I hung out with my dad. He used to take me fun places and I would have a blast. But that was a long time ago. When I was four.

_When I was_

_A young boy_

_My father_

_Took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

He used to tell me horrid things, though. I didn't understand then, but now I get it perfectly. It was like he foresaw his death.

_He said_

"_Son when_

_You grow up,_

_Will you be_

_The savior of the broken,_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said_

"_Will you_

_Defeat them,_

_Your demons,_

_And all the non believers,_

_The plans that they have made?"_

_Because one day,_

_I'll leave you,_

_A phantom_

_To lead you in the summer,_

_To join the black parade."_

He wanted me to be a hero. A savior. I can't be that now. Because he left me. All alone.

_When I was_

_A young boy_

_My father, took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_Will you be the savior of the broken, _

_The beaten and the damned?"_

I only remember a little about my mother. She was a kind woman and an unfortunate victim. People always stuttered and told me she died in a war, but I know better now. And Rin…..I'll never forgive myself. It was my fault she died…..

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go._

I've seen it all. The wars and the tragic deaths to go with them. The bombing and the bodies. The images were seared into my mind at age ten. Those poor, innocent people….

_Went through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me;_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

Sometimes I feel overwhelmed with grief. For everyone. Just knowing that some have suffered more destroys me.

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

I want to let it all loose. Scream and yell and just let the world know something is wrong. How I feel about others. This life.

Myself.

_A world that sends you reeling, from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

I need to keep going. I have to. For all those people. Their hopes and dreams. Their memories.

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_And on; we carry through the fears_

_Oh oh oh_

All the glances. The faces of broken trust and faith. Hope.

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Oh oh oh _

But I've learned to shut it all out. Years of being alone have hardened me. To the point of no return. No emotion. All the hurt and blame casts a dark shadow over me. But I need to continue with the life that I was given.

_Take a look at me, 'cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die!_

_You'll never make me!_

_Because this world; will never take my heart_

_Come and try; you'll never break me_

_We want it all; we want to play this part_

I'm not sorry. I couldn't do anything for my parents; I can't do anything for them. I have felt pain like they did. Like losing my best friend. And gaining a wretched scar to remind me of that fateful day.

_I won't explain, or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed. I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer, for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

I'm not special. I never will be. I couldn't save the people most dear to me. Wasn't even close.

_I'm just a man; I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, whose meant to sing this song_

_I'm just a man; I'm not a hero_

_I. Don't. Care!_

Was I left here just to get hurt? Was I supposed to learn from those traumas? Be stronger? Make better choices? I need answers to make it through. Like walking through fire. But nothing can burn me. I've been through too much to feel anything now. I'm free. All alone and free to be my own person. Free of my family and friends, making my own path. I have to keep going.

For them.

_We'll carry on…  
We'll carry on…  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
Do or die!  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Come and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all; we want to play this part  
Do or die!  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all; we want to play this part  
_

_We'll carry on_


End file.
